Foxhound - Chapter 1
by MyOtherMe
Summary: Max is a sixteen year old boy that has been mysteriously thrown into a Metal Gear Solid game and has no clue how he ended up there. With amnesia and his partner Snake, he journeys through the game making sure both he and Snake stay alive whilst also trying to figure out how he got there? Will he get through this and go home or is he trapped in the game forever? T for mild swears


**Foxhound**

 _My head feels fuzzy. I hear... ringing in my ears. Is that wind on my face? Where am I? What am I lying on? It feels hard... and uncomfortable. Like I'm lying on the floor. Am I lying on the floor? Who's voice is that?_

"Major, I've came across something- or should I say someone odd... It's a boy, he looks to be around fifteen dark hair and is wearing camoflauge of some kind... It's odd, he doesn't look like he's from around here... American or maybe British, I can't tell... A cut on his forehead... Got it!"

 _My eyes feel lighter... I've been moved. I'm sitting up now, on something rough... a tree?_

My eyes opened slowly and I blinked several times. Slowly, I raised my head and took in my surroundings. I was in a forest, sitting against a tree. I tried standing up, but found that I couldn't. I was tied to the tree! As I started to struggle, a man with jungle camo and a bandana walked over to me swiftly and crouched down to my level.

It was Snake! Or someone who was dressed like him. It couldn't be, I must be dreaming, or halucinating.

 _My head hurts, that must be it._

But why would they be dressed like him?

I wasn't at a convention was I? No. Not in a forest. Then, where was I and how did I get here?

 _I don't remember._

"Don't say a word", said Snake with his rough voice, quietly.

I didn't, I just stared at him. It was really him! Snake! Later to be Big Boss, but he wouldn't know that yet.

"What's your name kid?"

"Max", I said quietly, still staring.

"How did you get here?"

I didn't answer, I was in such awe that I couldn't as I realised I must be inside a Metal Gear Solid game. What other explination was there? I knew this place looked familar. I was not far from where Snake had met up with The Boss.

"Answer me!" Snake thrust his knife to my throat and I flinched.

"I don't know!"

"I don't believe you".

Right after he said this, I heard a slight ringing noise. Snake's codec.

It was weird only being able to hear Snake's end of the conversation. It went like this:

"He could be a spy!"

"I don't know yet"

"But Major, I don't want to be responsible for looking after this kid-"

"I'll clean it up now"

"Roger that".

After that he turned to look at me, still suspicious. "Ok, I have a few more questions, then I'm gonna let you go, but you have to come with me. I need to keep a sharp eye on you (I almost smiled at that as I know what will happen later). First of all, how did you get here".

"I told you, I don't remember".

Snake made an impatient noise. "How did you get that cut on your head?"

"I don't know that either".

"From your accent I'm guessing you're English. Last question, why are you here?"

"Look, I don't remember a thing. All I know is that I woke up here and can't remember much else. I remember where I came from and stuff, but anything from the last twenty four hours. I don't remember" I looked down slightly annoyed.

Snake just sat staring at me, as if wondering what to do with me. Knowing he had no other choice though, he removed his knife from my throat and before he cut the ropes he tied me up with, he said: "Don't try anything. If you try to run, or attack me I will kill you. Understand?"

I nodded. "Good" he said and started to cut the ropes. When he was finished, I flexed my arms and leaned forward. I reached up and touched the cut on my head, hissing slightly.

"Don't touch it. You could get it infected", Snake Scolded me. "Here".

Snake took out some supplies and began working quickly on my wound. I sat as still as I could, even when he applied the disinfectant (I flinched when he put that on) and when he had finished, I had a pad and tape on my forehead as well as a bandage wrapped around.

He packed away and stood up and I was about to do the same when Snake suddenly crouched and pushed me to the ground. I knew immediately what was wrong. It was the enemy soldiers coming to investigate the wreckage. I lay as flat as I could in a patch of grass beside Snake who was doing the same. As they passed us and Snake made sure the coast was clear, we managed to sneak past them.

By the time we got to the factory, it was already dark and appeared to be abandoned. I was about to move forward when Snake stopped me with his arm. "Wait".

"What?" I said, somewhat irritabley. "There's no-one around".

"Even so, I don't like you going ahead without some sort of weapon and even though I still don't trust you, I can't afford to lose you".

Snake reached into one of his packs and produced an old fashioned switchblade; the sort that you had to open by hand, not just by pressing a button. He threw it to me and I caught it swiftly, immediately opening it to test it with a few jabs and slashes. "Careful kid! That thing isn't a toy".

"Ok, first of all I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. Another thing, I know how to use a blade, I've used one before in the army cadets".

"That explains the uniform.", Snake pointed at my jungle camo. "But you're still a kid to me".

I looked down at myself and realised I must have been there before this happened. That means it must be Friday in my time because technically I'm in the past right now. Another realisation hit me, what about my parents? How long must I have been gone? They must be worried sick and my little sister Judy too.

 _I have to finish this as soon as possible and get home to them._

"Hey, kid", Snake waved his hand infront of my face. I must have drifted off. "I said we need to move".

"Ok".

Crouching behind Snake, who was doing the same and holding up our knives in a defensive position, we entered the room where Sokolov was previously being held; there was no sign of him or anybody else. Yet.

As we exited the building, me following Snake, we were suddenly blinded by a bright light. _EVA's motorbike._

"Sorry I'm late", she said, not sounding very apologetic to me.

"Cut the engine, they'll hear us". Snake.

"Are you the agents they sent?" EVA ignored Snake. "He looks a little young. Is it bring your child to work day".

"Hey!" I snapped. I hated being called a kid and I knew she could not be trusted after what she did... or rather what she's gonna do.

"Are you ADAM?" Snake ignored us both. "I thought you were supposed to be a man".

"ADAM couldn't make it" EVA smirked.

"Alright, say the password".

It was my turn to smirk now and EVA's slid off her face in an instant. I knew what the password was. _La le lu le lo._ But I thought it better not to say anything, it might make Snake even more suspicious and what if it messed with the timeline? I watched enough Doctor Who and the Back to the Future movies to know it could have bad consequences.

"Who are the patriots?"

EVA did not answer.

"Who are the patriots?"

Still no answer.

"Answer me!" Snake ordered.

Before EVA could even answer, a group of soldiers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us. Snake and I twisted this way and that, turning our bodies and standing in a defensive judo style (I happened to take lessons along with other martial arts and I'm also a black belt in karate). There was no getting out of this but-

"Trapped?" Snake.

"Get down!" EVA yelled at us. We didn't need telling twice, as we both dove to the floor, she whipped out a gun, a Chinese Mauser 17 I do believe, turned it to the side and took down each soldier with great speed and accuracy. This shocked me slightly. Sure I've seen this happen before as I've played trough the game countless times along with the other's, I've seen worse things, but seeing it happen infront of your very eyes. Hearing each shot properly, hearing each sound their flesh made as the bullet penetrated them and seeing the blood for real, was a whole different experience. They were all dead. I had to remind myself though, it's only a video game, none of these men are real.

"There... Is your answer", EVA said calmly, reloading her gun.

Snake and I stood up, I felt slightly shaken but luckily my body wasn't showing it. EVA approached us, removing her helmet and unzipping the front part of her suit, looking only at Snake. I shook my head slightly. I hated it when women and girls did this, showing off their body thinking they can get somewhere just by doing it, but little do they realise, it makes them look easy and come across as a whore (to me anyway).

"The name's EVA".


End file.
